1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuzzy data communication system for sending and receiving fuzzy data such as fuzzy rules and membership functions employed in fuzzy computers or fuzzy controllers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed a fuzzy controller to be applied to operation or process controlling and a fuzzy computer to implement a fuzzy inference. The respective fuzzy inference units employed in the fuzzy controller or computer store their own fuzzy data (fuzzy rules and membership functions) in accordance with objects of control and inference. Since the conventional fuzzy inference units do not have any means for communicating such fuzzy data though they receive variable inputs and generate outputs of inference results, they have the disadvantage that a plurality of fuzzy controllers including them cannot exchange nor commonly have fuzzy data even if the controllers are designed to control the same object.